cwcfandomcom-20200213-history
Pencil Sword
The Pencil Sword is a Comic Master Weapon which looks like an oversized pencil. It is the primary weapon of Comic Master Joshua who uses it both for creating things and as an actual weapon in battle. Being a Comic Master Weapon it is one of the strongest weapons in the entire ComicVerse. Usage The Pencil Sword is primarily used by Comic Master Joshua. He has used it to create items like the Ban'd Box and the Love Laser Healatron. He also wields it when he wants to be intimidating or when going into combat. Comic Jessica has also shown the ability to wield it and use some of its abilities including to create things. She used it to create new hair for Sheil. However, the effects of using the Pencil Sword are only temporary when used by Jessica while they are permanent for Joshua. Powers The Pencil Sword has many different powers. Since the sword, like other Comic Master Weapons, binds with its Comic Master the potential of its powers and the strength of the sword itself is linked to the strength of the Comic Master and by how long it has been used. By the Era of Magical Uprising Joshua already maxed out the strength and capabilities of the sword. Any non-Comic Master who tries to use the sword can only use it at its base strength. At its base strength, the Pencil Sword is the weakest sword in the ComicVerse. One of its primary powers is the ability to create almost anything both simple and complex. This includes things like items, weapons, buildings, robot and even people. The sword siphons off a Comic Master's imagination and willpower to create things. A Comic Master does not need to know every detail of what he wants to create in order to create it. The Pencil Sword also has the ability to erase almost anything, even at its base strength. This is very useful for a Comic Master who has just started out using the sword, but once the sword has become powerful enough the ability becomes useless because the sword itself will be able to break through almost anything. Also, using this ability does not in any way help increase the strength of a Comic Master or the sword, so it is only used starting out for dire situations. One advantage this ability does have is that it is practical for creating magical shields. As stated before, the sword itself is a very good weapon especially if the Comic Master using it is strong and has used it for quite a while, like Joshua. It becomes one of the strongest weapons in the ComicVerse. It is also nearly weightless so it is easy to handle. When Joshua uses it he can completely obliterate almost anything in one swing. It is rumored that Joshua might even be powerful enough to destroy all of Comic World with just one swing. The Pencil Sword is almost completely invulnerable. The only things that would be able to damage or destroy it would be someone or something that is significantly stronger than the Comic Master who wields the sword. Appearance The Pencil Sword looks like an oversized Pencil. It is yellow with a pink eraser.Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Comic Master Weapons Category:Swords Category:Everything